


audition day

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After a long audition, Rosa can't find the bathroom.
Relationships: Hachiku | Brycen/Mei | Rosa
Series: Peecember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 2





	audition day

It has been an incredibly long audition, but Rosa can only hope that that means good things for her. They would not want her to keep doing things if they were not at least a little bit interested in hiring her, after all. And she does not mind jumping through hoops if it means that she might get this part, that her career as an actress might finally take off. What’s more, she would be working alongside  _the_ Brycen if she gets this, and that is like a dream come true for her.

She was a little starstruck, getting to meet him in person, after watching so many of his movies. It seems like a miracle that he finally returned to acting after his mysterious hiatus, and that she has a chance to audition to work with him during the height of his comeback. She definitely wants everything to go well, and so, the length of the audition is no problem.

Except for the fact that she has to pee terribly now, and has no idea where the bathroom is. She is free to go home, and so desperate that she knows she needs to pee before she leaves the building, and so lost that she is terrified that she might not make it. If that were to happen, she has no idea how she would cope with the humiliation, and no idea how she would make it out of here without someone important seeing her soaked in her own piss, and then word would spread, and then she would definitely not get this, or any other, part.

But she needs to stay positive, and focus on the task at hand, so that she stops getting so turned around. It should not be this hard to find the bathroom, not when she is pretty certain that she remembers where it is. Someone pointed it out to her earlier, but the problem is that she is in a building that the general public does not often end up in, and besides the bathrooms in the dressing rooms, there is one small one with an unmarked door, and she has no idea which unmarked door it is when the door is not partially open so that she can peek in.

She pauses to squeeze her legs together, whimpering and looking around, glad that everyone else seems to be too busy to roam the building right now and catch her this desperate. For just a quick second, just to make herself feel better, she presses a hand between her legs, trying to steady herself a little bit. Her panties might be a little bit damp by now, but she is not worried about that, because she is going to remember which of these doors leads to the bathroom any minute now, or she is going to happen upon a slightly open door, where she will see a toilet inside the room, and her day will be saved.

Any minute now could just stand to come a little bit sooner for her, if she is being entirely honest. Her bladder does not seem to be as patient as she is, and she can only rush a task like this so much. When she starts walking again, she keeps putting her hand between her legs for a little bit, praying that no one suddenly catches her doing this, because it is way humiliating, but definitely helps her to keep things under control. Anything is better than wetting herself, but she would rather face no humiliation at all.

But she is so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly jumps out of her skin when a door swings open right as she passes it. It startles her so much that it spells the end for her, and as she doubles over, hands between her legs to try- and fail- to stop the flood, she realizes what the door that just opened was, and it is not the door to the bathroom.

It’s the door to Brycen’s dressing room. Which leaves Brycen staring directly at her as she wets herself, a look of pure shock on her face that Rosa is sure is not at all unlike the look on _her_ face, but probably with less abject humiliation. Brycen is watching as her panties and then her leggings are soaked through, so that this big wet spot can spread across her yellow shorts, all while it runs down her legs and starts spattering on the floor, making a big puddle at her feet.

The actor she has basically crushed on for her entire life is watching her wet herself after she might have managed to impress him at the audition.

“What are you…are you alright?” he asks, in a strained voice, probably from the shock of it all.

“I got…I got lost,” she whimpers, not knowing what else to say but the truth. “I forgot where the bathroom was, and…and…”

“And the audition was quite long,” he says. His tone is surprisingly sympathetic, and he looks around for a moment, as if checking to make sure no one else is around. Then, he gestures for her to come in. “Here, just…get in here, quickly. I can try and find something for you to change into, if that’s alright?”

“Huh?” Her eyes widen, but she follows his directions, and he closes the door behind them. “I don’t…why are you being so nice to me?”

Brycen looks confused by her question. “Well, why wouldn’t I be? You’re in need of help, and it’s highly likely we’re going to end up coworkers.” As if she needs a reminder of who she just humiliated herself in front of, but he doesn’t seem like he thinks less of her for it, or like he is going to make fun of her. Instead, he seems genuinely invested in helping her out.

“I…thank you.”

“No need to thank me. It can be a lot to get used to, I definitely understand that.” If she didn’t know better, she would almost think he started to blush a bit as he said that. But there’s no way he could have…could he? “I’ll find you something that you can wear home, something no one will miss. It might not be a good fit, but while you get changed, I can clean up out there before anyone notices.”

“You don’t have to clean, I can do that!” she says, not wanting to ask any more of him, but Brycen shakes his head.

“I insist. Besides, it will be done a lot quicker if you let me do something for you, right? Then no one else has to know.”

Despite the humiliation that should leave her never wanting to show her face around here again, Rosa finds herself really hoping that Brycen’s suspicions are correct, and that she does get this part. If anything, she just really wants the chance to be able to keep seeing him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
